Pizza Delivery Boy
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lincoln goes through the process of getting a summer job as a pizza delivery boy, only to end up delivering to a familiar, yet strangely lustful customer. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A cheesy lewd based off the pizza boy porn trope. Originally posted on my pastebin on 9/6/17.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was now a young adult. At the prime age of 18, he had a ton of adventures ahead of himself in life.

Recently, he graduated high school and would soon be going to college. On that note, he had three months of vacation time to spare. Normally, he would spend his summer just playing video games, reading comics, and hanging out with friends. All of that was thrilling, but he needed to take a different approach this time around, something to help him gain confidence and develop character.

It didn't take him long to figure it out. He knew exactly what he needed, a job. He would get a taste of the work force, and gain experience while doing so. His parents worked, most of his older sisters did as well. It definitely wouldn't hurt for him to start now.

Lincoln implemented his idea right away. He would spend many hours a day, zoned into his computer, completing online applications for various businesses. Fast food restaurants were all he could apply to at such a young age because he didn't having prior work experience. So, entry level it was! Starting at the bottom of the chain, but moving on up as the years progressed.

His parents even offered some good advice to him. 'Eye contact, proper posture, a firm handshake and a bright white smile is the way to go!' Those would be words he'd surely remember, once he got anywhere that is.

* * *

Days later, Lincoln awoke at 9am by the deafening sound of his phone ringing.

Dealing with the disturbance to his ear, he glared at it, finding the unfamiliar number piquing his interest.

He answered it, finding out one of the places he applied to actually contacted him.

The guy introduced himself as Devin from the pizza chain Delgrango's. He asked him to come in for an interview tomorrow at 10am.

The young man agreed to the offer, but began to feel an odd mixture of nervousness and excitement as he spoke.

The call ended shortly later.

After hanging up, Lincoln realized he was sweating. He needed to relax, but doing so seemed easier said than done. He's never been interviewed before so this might be a challenge.

Trying to avoid stressing out, he spent the rest of the day playing Super Mega Brawlers 31 and reading the latest Ace Savvy comic. Whenever he wanted to get something off his mind, doing his two favorite hobbies usually did the trick. His worries about the interview would have to wait until tomorrow.

Many hours later, Lincoln went to sleep early to acquire as much rest as he could. Getting more than his usual amount of sleep would do him justice.

* * *

Time passed on quickly as he slept and the next morning came about.

The sound of his alarm blasting woke him up at 9am sharp.

Lincoln hurried out of bed, then commenced laying out his clothes for the interview.

Afterwards, he hit the shower, cleaning himself so he would be fresh and presentable.

He stepped out minutes later and dried himself off with his towel.

The young man then made his way to the kitchen for the most important part, breakfast!

Nothing special though, he just crammed some cereal in a bowl and chowed it all down in a hasty manner.

He then dashed to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

Taking his time, Lincoln removed his pajamas off in favor of his black slacks and orange dress shirt.

With that done, he grabbed his toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on it, brushing his pearly whites for a solid three minutes before rinsing down whatever he spit out.

Finally, Lincoln was ready to go.

He glanced at his phone while leaving the restroom, seeing it was 9:30am. He'd get there pretty early, but that beats being late for his interview.

Before Lincoln left however, he patted himself and straightened up his clothes, intent on looking as smooth as possible. It wouldn't be long, and the questions should be relatively easy.

Reminding himself of that, he ceased his preparation and walked out the front door.

Lincoln sauntered over to his car. A used black Honda Civic from '98 to be precise. It was a little gift from his parents for earning his driver's license. It worked, but it did have some noticeable flaws just like ol' Vanzilla. He wasn't fond of it at times, but beggars can't be choosers. Granted, if he gets the job, he could always save up for a more preferable vehicle.

Disregarding that, he hopped inside and started the engine.

It sputtered, much to his dismay.

That minor inconvenience aside, he hit the road, driving toward Delgrango's. Which according to his gps, is only about a seven minute drive from home. He'd get there at least twenty til' nine at that rate. Luckily for him, most folks were already at work, so traffic wasn't an issue.

Maintaining a steady speed, Lincoln made it at the predicted time and parked into the nearest spot available.

Getting out, he locked his car before walked to the store.

Once inside, an employee greeted him as he looked for a seat.

Lincoln planted himself in the chair closest to him, taking in the aroma of pizza cooking while he tried to relax.

He looked around at the others who were to be interviewed. All of which, were mostly normal looking young men like him. The competition didn't intimidate him however, he knew he was as good as any of them.

The young man remained still in his seat, trying to get his head together. He thought of how he would answer whatever they asked him as well as remembering his parent's advice.

A half hour passed on until finally the anticipated name got spoken. "Lincoln."

He shot up on his feet, nearly almost staggering on his way up.

He walked over to the back of the store and met the manager, shaking his hand firmly before taking a seat in front of his little desk.

The man sat across from him, viewing a paper with the potential questions he could ask.

He chose five, to which Lincoln answered to the best of his ability.

Anxiety lingered inside him, but he managed to endure the barrage of simple questions. The more he spoke, the more comfortable he became. It felt more like a normal conversation as opposed to an interview. He also hadn't forgotten what his parents advised, he maintained eye contact, and even cracked a few smiles while speaking clearly.

It concluded moments later.

He stood up, shook the manager's hand again and said goodbye. His confidence skyrocketed, feeling that he totally nailed it. It certainly wasn't as hard as he imagined.

Having finished that, Lincoln left the store and ambled over to his car.

He drove on home as optimistic thoughts filled his head. It wasn't official yet, but he believed that he had it in the bag. He couldn't wait to thank his parents when they got home, their advice really did him wonders.

And just like that, Lincoln received a call a few days later informing him that he got hired. All he has left to do is complete the orientation next week.

In the meantime, he spent that same day shouting 'I got the job!' constantly to whoever came around him. His family was proud of him, but eventually ended up raining on his parade by tell him to shut up about it.

The week went on by as Lincoln attended orientation.

He was given his work uniform and sent home afterwards, his first day would be tomorrow.

When it arrived, he got trained on the job. Luckily, he's a fast learner and given the simplicity of his position, it only took a solid week for him to get the hang of everything. Now, whenever he clocked in, he knew what he was in for on each shift.

As more weeks proceeded, Lincoln received some checks. His pride increased as he realized he was earning his very own money now. It certainly beat ransacking the couch for quarters like he did as a kid. He felt practically reduced to scraps back then, his parents were always tight on cash because supporting eleven children is no easy task. Presently, things were different, he could buy what he desired, or save up, or even help his family out with bills and whatever.

Everything went pretty smoothly for the most part. Up until during one of his busiest days at work, he encountered a pretty aggressive customer. Sometimes, he would get some pretty weird ones. He recalled one in particular that stuck out among others. It was some guy with long black hair that covered his face. As he gave him his pizza, the creep kept telling him he'd make a good trap. That dude was the worst.

However, he was no match for the next one this young man had to face.

* * *

On a Friday afternoon, the blaring sound of an alarm jolted Lincoln out of bed.

He stared at the clock, seeing it was 1:15pm just as he set it to. He worked from 2pm to 10pm today, so he had just enough time to assemble himself.

His preparation for the work day remained the same as any morning. He'd lay his clothes out, take a shower, eat, brush his teeth and afterwards he'd be ready to go.

Lincoln made his way to the door, slapping his hands against the sides of his jeans to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Okay, got my phone, car keys and my wallet. Time to go." He said to himself.

Feeling secure, he headed out to his car and drove to work.

Getting there minutes later, Lincoln pulled into the only parking place available.

After exiting and locking his car, he went inside the store, then made his way to the bathroom.

Lincoln straightened up his shirt, and began running some warm water to wash up.

He doused his hands with soap, cupped them over the faucet, then rubbed them together thoroughly.

Afterwards, he dried himself off with a paper towel and moved on out.

Lincoln clocked in at 2pm sharp, only to get literally hit with the rush right away.

"Lincoln! Got an order for you already!" His boss shouted, shoving the pizza bag and receipt into his arms. "Make sure you're back on time. We're gonna have a lot of orders today and tardiness is unacceptable!"

"Will do, sir." He promised while receiving the packaged pizza.

As Lincoln left the store and got in his car, he squinted at the name on the receipt. The glare of the bright summer sun, and the smeared printer ink made it difficult to read.

"One meat lovers pizza for a... L-? at 3705 Sander St." He shrugged it off. He had the address and that's all what he needed. .

Lincoln started up his car, reversing out of the parking lot and journeying to his destination.

Following ten minutes of driving and dealing with the burden of traffic, he made it to the unfamiliar home.

"Alright, here goes nothing." With some self encouragement, Lincoln left his car and moved towards the house. For some reason, the first delivery of the shift was always the toughest for him. Once he got into the motion of the day, things would get easier.

He soon reached the front door and rang the door bell, only to find a very familiar woman answer.

"Oh, hi, Lori!" Lincoln greeted, surprised to find that his oldest sister was the customer.

Behind her, he saw a few labeled boxes scattered about, judging from that he deduced that her and Bobby must have just moved back into town. Regardless, seeing her again was more than pleasant.

"Hey, Lincoln." She uttered.

Meeting him again caught her off guard as well, he looked even bigger than last time she saw him about a year ago. His jaw line looked squarer, he got taller, and he sported a pretty nice beard. Her face flushed as she digested those details.

"Your total's gonna be $10.99." The young man mentioned while looking at her. He wanted to say more, but he knew he didn't have the time do so. It's a busy day, so he's gotta be quick otherwise he'd have to deal with his boss.

Lori became lost staring at him. She had many delivery pizza boys come around before, even when she lived elsewhere, though they turned down her advances. But Lincoln, was a whole different story. He's her little brother. They both loved each other, and she was certain she could get away with a little fling. Lord knows she desperately needed it. Bobby normally felt too exhausted after work, often failing to satisfy her needs in bed. His lack of performing took its toll on her over the months. She felt stressed and resorted to frequent masturbation. It helped ease her frustrations somewhat, yet it just wasn't the same. She needed the real deal, and required a man to give it to her.

A wicked smile formed on Lori's face as her deviant thoughts furthered. The idea of tasting forbidden fruit intrigued her. She practically salivated while thinking about it. She needed to try it. It's a daring move to make, but her sexual desire made sure to see it through.

"Hey, Lori, are you alright?" Lincoln asked, seeing her nearly fading out.

Hearing his deep voice, she shook herself back into reality and executed her idea.

"Is there literally any 'other' way I can pay for this?" Lori asked in a sultry tone.

She leaned on the edge of the door, letting her blue tank-top strap hang off her shoulder, purposely exposing more of her cleavage. Her eyes were half-lidded and lustful. He was so handsome in his uniform, she can only imagine how much better he would look out of it.

Lincoln stammered after receiving that curve ball. "Lori, what are you-"

Before he could even fully grasp the situation, the girl pulled him by the collar.

His pizza bag went flying as he got lurched inside the home.

She closed and locked the door quickly, sealing off his escape route, fully making sure she got exactly what she wanted.

Lincoln rose to his feet, picking up his bag on the way up and placing it on the counter.

He turned around, facing her eye to eye. There was an unfamiliar fire in her eyes, and confusion in his own.

Not wasting a moment, Lori began stripping in front of him, discarding her layers of clothing. The speed she removed them all at was unreal, taking less than thirty seconds to reveal her nude body to her little brother.

Luckily for her, the following years were kind to her physical appearance. A good complexion, luscious lips, perky breasts, motherly hips and a large rear complemented her hourglass figure.

Lincoln became awestruck, he couldn't deny her beauty, nor could his friend that resided between his legs.

"Ooooh, looks like you're about give me a 'tip' of your own." Lori chuckled.

"Uhh..." He peered down, seeing his penis making an effort to pierce through his khakis.

Lincoln blushed, realizing his poorly timed erection only made things even weirder. Not to mention, being turned on by his own sister made him feel so shameful.

"Don't fight it." She cooed, reaching her hand out to him.

He accepted her hand without thinking. Something about her touch felt so enticing, so sincere, he just couldn't resist. Besides, ever since he was a kid, she was the one he obeyed when his parents weren't around.

Lincoln followed shortly behind as she guided him.

He spotted the skin of her massive butt cheeks forming waves with each step she took. He couldn't help but glue his eyes onto them.

They then made it to the master bedroom.

Lincoln looked around, noticing the various photos of Lori and Bobby together. Crap, this wasn't right. He wasn't even suppose to be there in the first place. Time only moved forward and his shift is far from over.

Lori could see the distraught look on his face.

"Don't worry, Lincy, Bobby's at work. He's not gonna find out because I'll make sure of it. Now, take off your clothes." She smirked, eagerly waiting for him to strip.

"Lori, I can't do this. Plus, I need you to pay for the pizza and..." He mumbled anxiously. The mixed signals his body and mind gave him certainly wasn't doing him any good. Regardless, he really had to get going. But knowing his sister, the odds of that happening were unlikely.

"And what!?" She questioned, becoming irritated at his hesitation.

"You're my sister. This isn't right, I can't do you..." Lincoln stated, shaking his head.

"Yes, you can... and will, Lincoln. Besides, you're already pitching a nice tent right there." Lori pointed at his crotch and laughed.

She then peered up at him, staring into his eyes once again.

He was so anxious, but she may be able to fix that, do something to warm him up to her idea.

She moved forward and locked him into a hug.

Lincoln's skin crawled as he sensed her embrace. Before he could even say a word, she kissed him.

The girl pressed her lips to his, slipping some tongue in there, and getting a whiff of his fresh breath.

She broke the kiss and awaited his reaction.

Still hugging Lincoln, Lori looked at her thighs and saw his penis rubbing against her.

Yet, he felt too stunned to make a move. He just kept gazing at her.

Deep down, Lori knew he probably wanted it, but she got sick of his passiveness. Acknowledging that fact, she released herself from the embrace and unleashed hell.

"Take your clothes off already! If I have to say it again you'll literally regret it!" She yelled fiercely, refusing to let him cower out of this. There's no way of telling if the threat was idle, but the poor young man didn't want to find out.

Lincoln didn't respond. Her tone completely caught him off guard and intimidated him.

However, he ended up surrendering to her demands as he began undressing.

He took off his shoes, socks, work shirt, pants and boxers rather quickly.

"That's more like it!" Lori cheered. It was always a great feeling when she got her way, no matter the circumstances. Yelling at him always did the trick somehow. Back then, his parents were never too strict on him. But whenever she was in charge, she kept all her siblings in line through harsh measures. It was obey her, or face her wrath. And in his case, he'd rather not get turned into a human pretzel.

Lori advanced towards him and grabbed his testicles.

Her warm touch caused him to flinch.

She leaned her head over by his ear and whispered. "I've literally got you by the balls, Lincoln."

"Heh." Lincoln chuckled nervously. It was a good one, but truth of it remained unfortunate. On the bright side, he's technically getting paid seeing how he's on the clock. However, there's no telling how long this would take, or what will happen when he faces his boss again.

As he thought of that, she got down on her knees, hands still caressing his gonads and eyes fixated on his crotch.

Lori licked her lips as she eyed his member.

"Nice 'sausage' Lincoln, it's bigger than Bobby's." She grinned while perceiving that fact.

"Y-yeah, I guess it is." Lincoln stuttered, tightening his body in place and knowing what's coming next. The look in her eyes said it all.

Lori smiled at him, focusing on his reaction as she pursed her lips.

She kissed the head of his penis.

The young man quivered at the cold wetness of her lips.

She sensed how tense he was and commented on it. "Don't give up now, I literally just started."

Before his mind could even register those words, Lori delve in further, placing her lips on it again, slipping it into her mouth.

Her mouth puffed up as she received every inch of Lincoln's rod.

The girl began slurping on it, causing his knees to weaken greatly.

To keep him from falling, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The pleasure overwhelmed Lincoln, yet he couldn't help but avert his gaze. He almost didn't believe this was happening. It felt more like a wet dream than reality. He's experienced those before, but from what he could remember it never involved any of his sisters.

Presently, Lori kept her momentum, practically sucking the life out of him.

She switched it up a bit shortly by holding his cock in as far as she could, nurturing it inside her oral walls.

His rod became layered in her saliva over the minutes. The sound of it gushing as she slurped was all he heard while he bit his lip and clenched his hands.

Finally, she released his piece from her mouth, causing spit and pre cum to slither out.

"Look at me, Lincoln." Lori demanded lustfully.

He obeyed, staring down at her almost helplessly.

While keeping eye contact, she took his whole member in her throat again.

Her big blue lust filled eyes glared at him as she didn't blink, gag, or hardly budge this time around.

Lincoln's skin chilled with goosebumps.

Lori's gaze intimidated him, even more so than her talent in the art of fellatio.

Soon after, she let go yet again, releasing his entire length from her mouth and causing more juices to fall out.

Lori got up on her feet, wiping her mouth clean of the fluids as she stood.

"Alright, lay down, Lincoln." She ordered while nodding towards her bed.

He then climbed onto it, resting on his back as he awaited for her next move. His body became warm, and vulnerable to more of his sister's lovin'. The soft sheets were at least comforting, but not enough to distract him from her persistence. She's dead set on continuing this, it was too good to quit now!

"I hope you're ready." Lori said as she began crawling on the bed.

She slinked over his body, taking a seat on his stomach.

His erect member remained tall and made contact with her skin.

Lincoln just awkwardly nodded at her. It's not like he had much of a choice, but he couldn't deny how good she is at this either as uncomfortable as it may be to admit.

Lori bent forward, lifting her butt in the air.

She grabbed his member and aimed it at her preferred hole.

She sunk down, burying it between her lower lips and allowing it to fully penetrate her.

"Ugh." They grunted in unison at the feeling of their parts meeting.

Lori then slammed her hips on him with great enthusiasm.

She kept the motion going, shifting herself like a seesaw repeatedly, and speeding up by the second.

As Lincoln started losing it, he moaned helplessly. The sensation he felt wasn't easy for him to define. He's no stranger to sex, but he's never been with such a forceful partner. The few girls he's had sex with in life were submissive. He'd make love to them as slowly and passionately as possible. Lori was just as fervid, despite mainly seeking the thrill of screwing someone else while her boyfriend is away.

Seconds later, she sped herself up even more, causing the sound of her rear clapping to increase.

The young man endured the assault on his privates, and even improvised by grabbing her buttocks.

"Ooooh, Lincy~" Lori squealed as she rode him.

Part of him did it in the heat of the moment, but he also felt the need to hang on for the wild ride.

In the midst of action, he became nearly hypnotized by her breasts swaying back and forth. They certainly were larger than the ones he normally dealt with.

To avoid being zoned, Lincoln managed to look down instead, watching as his penis slipped in and out of his sister, seeing himself pierce her so deeply.

Meanwhile, Lori's hair was a mess, covering her face completely. If he had seen the looks she had been making he'd probably be terrified.

She grinned devilishly like a madwoman as she started reaching her limit. The feeling of quenching her thirst literally took her breath away. Her pride might take some damage, but the sex was worth much more in her mind.

Her conscious kept telling her that everything would be okay. Bobby wouldn't know, it wouldn't hurt him. He was working hard, and she technically has been as well. Although, she grew sick of him coming home exhausted and being unable to please her because of it. Lincoln showing up may have been the best stroke of luck she's had yet.

Those thoughts aside, Lori kept impaling herself on his cock.

She sensed his cum trickling inside her.

"We're both getting there..." She mentioned.

They were almost at their high. Just a bit longer...

Knowing that the inevitable is near, Lori slowed her humping to a crawl, getting Lincoln's attention.

"Meet me halfway, little bro." She said, smiling and waiting for him to proceed.

Not wanting to disappoint her, he thrust his pelvis up, slipping his member deep inside her.

She followed up, regaining her pace and soon enough they finally unloaded together.

Lincoln groaned, shooting his seed deep into her core.

His testicles pulsated as he pumped himself dry, allowing the flow of semen to meet with Lori's own lovely secretions.

"Ha!" She laughed as she leaned to face him.

That wicked grin on her face appeared again, she almost didn't want to move from her seat. She could feel his warm juices mellowing inside her womb, it felt so euphoric. He really filled her up to the brim.

Eventually, she lifted herself off of him, causing their hot fluids to slip out, all of which ended up dripping on the sheets.

Lincoln got up, swinging his legs over and planting them on the carpet.

He stood up, scouting around the room for his clothes, soon discovering them by the foot of the bed alongside his belt.

The young man took a moment to collect them and get dressed again. He still had a job to do.

As he changed Lori went over towards her dresser and searched through her purse.

"How much did you say the pizza was, twerp?" She asked.

"$10.99." Lincoln replied.

"Here you go. By the way, the sex was your tip." She stated, handing him the cash.

He sighed. Oh, well, at least he wasn't going back empty handed.

After he got his clothes on, Lori hugged him, her body nude and heated from that sex.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "I'll be sure to order from you again..."

Ensuring him of that, she led him back to the front door.

Lincoln hardly paid attention, he was just trying to think of a decent excuse to tell his boss. There must be something he'd buy. His job is on the line here, getting fired wouldn't look too good on his ever growing resume.

Right before leaving, he snapped out of it and grabbed his pizza bag. He wouldn't know what the consequences of losing it would be, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. He is already way behind schedule.

"Bye~" Lori singsonged, opening the door and sending him on his way.

She focused on him through the glass with a smile as he left.

Once he made it to his car, she turned around and noticed the pizza on the counter. She almost totally forgotten she ordered it, or that she was even hungry to begin with.

Lori opened the box and glared at the pizza.

Amazingly enough, it was still warm.

She began devouring it, quickly chomping down about four slices, stuffing herself with even more meat.

She then placed the remaining slices in the fridge before going back to her room.

When the girl made it, she noticed the sheets were stained with sweat and semen. The place itself reeked of intense sex.

"Better clean this place up before Bobby gets home." She thought.

Lori pried the covers off the mattress and carried them to the basement.

Once there, she crammed the sheets inside the washer and started it up.

Afterwards, she grabbed some air freshener and returned to her room, spraying a good amount of it to kill the stench of her steamy affair.

As of now, the only thing Lori had left to do is make up some excuse for herself later. Which won't be difficult, Bobby's gullible enough to believe anything.

Until then, she decided to relax by resting on the bed. She didn't bother to put her clothes back on either, but kept them nearby for whenever her boyfriend arrived home. She could slip into them before he even would make it to the door.

To kill time, Lori browsed the web on her phone as she would occasionally do.

Being entranced by the light for a few minutes, she realized there was something else she had left to do.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was driving back to work. He felt so sweaty and nervous. The fact that he sped didn't help him much either, but he needed to get there as soon as possible. Lucky for him, no police were patrolling the area. Otherwise, he would be screwed twice in one day.

When he pulled into the parking lot at work, he got out of his car quickly and bolted inside the building.

His face remained flustered as he noticed his boss staring at him with a frown.

"What took you so long, Lincoln? You should have been back twenty minutes ago!" He yelled, his voice nearly scaring the daylights out of the young man.

"I'm sorry, I just-" He attempted to explain, but became abruptly interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

"Hang on, we'll finish this chat after I take this call." He stated sternly before walking over to the counter and answering the phone. He knew Lincoln was far better than this, his track record having been spotless up until now. However, tardiness after deliveries is unacceptable.

The pizza delivery boy stood and observed his boss on the line.

"Yeah? Well, thank you, ma'am! I'm glad we were able to provide excellent service to you. I'll be sure to let him know as well, goodbye!"

After that conversation, he hung up the phone and sauntered towards Lincoln.

His demeanor completely reversed when he made it. "Nice job, Loud! That lady you delivered to just called. She said you were the best pizza delivery boy she's ever had. To be honest, I don't even know what that means, but I don't care, just keep up the great work!" Most of the time, he received complaints from customers, but hearing the opposite was more than refreshing.

"Thanks, boss! I'll be sure to do that." Lincoln promised. His worries then vanished, having almost felt certain he was as good as dead.

With everything settled, he continued his workday by grabbing the next order to deliver.

He left the store, making his way to his car again.

Right as Lincoln made it, his phone vibrated.

He pulled it out discreetly to find Lori texting him.

"See? I've got your back, little bro. So when should I order from you again? :)"

"Hmmm..." Lincoln pondered. Earlier, he felt so unglued, but now he had to finally be honest with himself. He liked it.


End file.
